Just Try
by District12Greenie
Summary: I knew I cared about the boy I threw my shirt at. I never knew how much. They always tell me to "just try". Well there is no try, there is only do.
1. The Game

**_Hi Guys! If you guys wonder about my other fanfic, I will post soon. I totally love Petris right now so... I blame Miles Teller. I don't own Divergent but a girl can dream right? Also, in this AUish Peter is not totally mean. Love ya :)_**

 _Tris POV_

As I fall into the net, I hear gasps of shock. A young man pulls me from the net. I think I recognize him but from where? Dauntless stay as far from Abnegation as they can get.

"Whats your name?" he asks.

"Um," _Not Beatrice_ I think. _Hmm Bea? No. Tris? Yes that sounds right._ "Tris." I say.

"First jumper Tris!" he yells and I hear shouts from the Dauntless crowd. I hear screams and I see the Candor boy fall into the net, the Candor boy that I threw my shirt at. All the initiates jump but I am to caught up in the crowd and noise to notice them.

 _Time Skip to after tour they are at the dorms_

I learn that the Candor boy's name is Peter (we talked all through dinner) and I have made friends with an Erudite named Will, a Candor named Christina, and another Candor named Al. I don't know if I trust them or not yet. I do know that I like Peter though. He has a joking manner about him, but dosen't take anyones crap. He has dark brown hair, and hazel/brown eyes. I don't think that he has a girlfriend but another initiate, Molly I think, hangs around him alot.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! IT'S TIME TO PLAY CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS!" Christina shouts. Everyone in the dorms crowd aroun her and slowly we get organized enough to get into a circle.

"Everyone know how to play?" Christina asks. There is a collective reply of yes. Although I have personally never played, I have seen the Dauntless playing.

"Okay" she says. "I'll go first, um, Al Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless" he replies.

"Ooh okay, hmm, I dare you to run around the Pit screaming, I MISS MY MOMMY!" I thought he was going to chicken out. If you didn't accept a truth or dare, you had to strip off an article of clothing discluding socks and accesories. Despite my speculations, Al stood up, crossed the room and went to the Pit with Will in tow. A few minutes later he come back in as red as an Amity's shirt. There was some laughter and then we were quiet.

"Drew, Candor or Dauntless?" Al asks.

"Candor" he replies. There are a few calls of chicken. I saw it coming. Having the first Candor of the game is _not_ an acomplishment.

"Do you have a crush on anyone here and if so, who?" he asks. Drew blushes.

"I have a crush on... Molly." he says, and she looks happy. She moves to sit next to him. He smiles. Then he looks at me.

"Candor or Dauntless?"he asks. _This is my chance to prove myself,_ I think.

"Dauntless" I say confidently. He grins wickedly at Peter.

"I dare you to sit in Peter's lap for the rest of the game." My stomach turns over. However, I didn't wear layers so I look at Peter and he smiles so I walk over to where he is sitting criss-cross on the floor and sit in his lap. We are so close that he can (and does) put his head on top of mine. I scoot back so that I sit in the curve of his body.

"Will, Candor or Dauntless?" I ask.

"Dauntless."

"Kiss Christina." I say and he turns beet red. He leans over though, and gives her a kiss. Afterward, she crawls into his lap and I realize that Molly is sitting with Drew as well. Edward with Myra and everyone except Al is sitting with someone. I feel bad, especialy when I see him glance around the room at everyone. Peter must notice this because he leans in and whispers "It's okay I'm sure he will find someone eventually" before kissing my hair. Christina must become aware that everyone is losing interest in the game because she says,

"Okay, now we are going to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with your respected partners but Al gets to choose who he goes in with. Ok?"

"Okay" we all say. We spin a bottle to find out who goes first. Edward and Myra. I turn around so my chest is facing his so I can lean my head on his shoulder and he wraps his arms around me. Another spin. Molly and Drew. Another spin. Al.

"Who is going to be the lucky lady?" Christina asks. I snuggle down into Peter, prepared to wait another seven minutes until our turn.

"Tris" he says. I don't even register that he said my name until Peter untangles me from his arms and pulls me up for a long kiss.

"See you soon," he says.

"Yeah" I say "If I'm not out in seven minutes, come get me ok?" I whisper.

"Okay." and I walk into the bathrooms with Al. He immediatley comes at me, kissing me. I try and stand as still as possible but he wants me to react so he pulls my hair causing me to whimper in pain. He thinks it is bacause of pleasure so he pulls away to ask me,

"How about sitting with me back in there?"

"No. I am sitting with Peter." I growl. He backs off but goes back to kissing me until Peter comes in, telling him to get off of me and such. As we walk back into the room Peter puts his arm around my shoulders and I lean into him. It's amazing how fast we grew together in one day. Christina realizes the mood of the group and we slowly spread apart. I am exhausted from today. Although some of the initiates are sleeping together I want to sleep alone tonight. Peter picks me up like a baby and walks around for a while. His body-heat is better than the blankets here. I fall asleep on his shoulder.

"Goodnight" is the last thing I hear.


	2. The Attack

I woke up to a hand clamped over my mouth. I try to scream but of course, it is too muffled for anyone to hear. The hand is rough so I know it is not Peter or any of the girls. Then I realize that it's Al. I look around to see the Chasm. I knew he was mad that I wouldn't be with him but I don't really pose a threat did I? Then I hear Drew's voice saying something I can't make out and Al's response. Then I feel myself getting lowered over the rail and then let go. I feel myself slipping as they run away laughing.

"Help!" I scream but I know it is no use. Then I hear footsteps and I know that I have a chance. I keep screaming until a wave crashes up and hits me in the back, drenching me. It is already a cold night so I am freezing.

"Tris?!" Peter's voice cries. I can only manage a small gurgle though. He comes to the railing and even though I am soaking wet, pulls me over and into his chest. I am still in fight mode so I kick and squirm for awhile before settling down. I am shivering and he holds me like he did last night. He tells me that I am okay, and that everything will be okay. He sways from side to side slowly for a minute and then he takes me to the dorms. He instructs me to take a hot shower and meet him outside when I am done. When I get in the shower, I turn the water as hot as I can bear it. It relaxes my muscles and I go over what just happened. I make a list inside my head.

1\. I refused to kiss Al

2\. He and Drew took me to the Chasm and hung me over the rail

3\. Peter found me

4\. I am okay

After I get out of the shower I put on some comfy clothes and go out to see Peter sitting on his bed. When he sees me, he runs over to me and wipes the tears I didn't know were present.

"Do you want to come back to my bed or do you want time by yourself?" he asks.

"Be with you." I reply thinking, If I'm alone they will come back. He takes my hand and leads me back to his bed. He sits straddle-like on his bed and I sit in-between his legs and lay my head back on his chest. He wraps his arms around my middle from behind. As he bandages up my arms and legs, he begins to speak.

"Who?"

"What?"

"Who did this to you?" I start to cry again.

"Drew *hiccup* Drew and, and Al."

"I am going to kill those bastards." He turns me around so I can cry into his shirt. I am so tired. I slowly drift to sleep but I want to make sure that he will not leave me so I whisper,

"Stay with me."

"Always" and I drift off to sleep.

 _TIME SKIP*_

I have not been able to seperate myself from Peter today. Not even a little. I ate breakfast in his lap and I trained next to him. We are at lunch now. All of the initiates are eating together and once again, I am on Peter's lap. Christina sits with Will, close but not on his lap, Myra and Edward are kissing (a little too sloppy for my taste) and Molly, Al and Drew are nowhere to be found. _Good_.

"Hey all, be prepared because after training today, we are playing Spin the Bottle after training." Christina says.

There is a collective groan. When we go back to training, we work on hand to hand combat. I knew I wasn't going to win _any_ fights except maybe against Myra. We went back to the dorms, (I am holding Peter's hand). Al, Drew and Molly show up for training but dissapear for meals. It appears as if they are coming back to play Spin the Bottle though. When we all get into the dorms, we sit in a circle with me tucked in Peter's lap.

"Rules," Christina says. "1, you have to kiss the person you get or take off a layer of clothing. 2, you have to stay within the time limit which is 3 minutes. And last, you to sit on the opposite side of the circle from your _special friend."_ She pointedly looks at me. I move from Peter and sit about 10 feet directly in front of him. Edward and Christina take spots next to me and Christina takes a bottle out of her purse and sets it in the center.

"Tris, you can go first," she says. I reach out to spin the bottle and think, _Please God do NOT let it be Al._ It lands on Will. I walk over and give Will a peck on the lips before walking back to my seat. I wish it had been Peter but it wasn't to bad. A couple more turns passed before it was Al's turn. _Please don't let it be me._ ** _Myra._** He has a predatory look in his eyes as he crosses the circle. Edward tenses beside me and he leans forward. Al kisses Myra hungrily for a moment before she pushes him away. Drew's turn. ** _Christina._** He takes off his shirt. Peter's turn. **_Edward_. **Off goes his hoodie. No one is really interested any more so we start to play Candor or Dauntless. I crawl back into Peter's lap and Christina starts off the game.

"Drew, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to run up to the leaders room and ask for a job before you run out." Off go his pants and now he is sitting in only his boxers. I look away.

"Will Candor or Dauntless?" he asks.

"Candor."

"Do you think that you will pass initiation?"

"Yes" _At least he is confident_ , I think.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" he asks.

"Dauntless." I reply.

"I dare you to sit in Al's lap for the rest of the game." I turn pale and am angry with him for a moment before remembering that no one could know what happened last night except for Peter, Al, Drew and possibly Molly. Al smirks at me from his spot in the circle. I take off my hoodie and leave to go to the bathroom. Peter gets up to follow me and when I get far enough away so that they can't see me, I curl up in a ball on the floor and cry. Peter picks me up and sways side to side and tells me that it's okay and that I am okay. He sits me down and sits next to me before Al him dang self comes in with a pleading look on his face. I let out a whimper and scramble into Peter's lap.

"What do you want Al?!" Peter demands while covering me with his arms.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry and that I don't know what I was thinking." He starts to cry. I get up, cross the room and smack him in the face.

"You don't frickin _get_ to cry. You dangled _me_ over the Chasm and attacked _me_!" By now I am screaming and crying. I go to attack Al but Peter holds me by the waist and brings me into his chest. I turn into him and sob. He picks me up and takes me back to my bed. When he tries to leave though, I tug on his wrist.

"Please don't leave" I beg.

"Okay" and he lays down next to me. I am exhausted and quickly fall asleep. I wake up to the sound of an alarm. I know what this alarm means. It means someone is dead. The bed is cold next to me. Peter is nowhere to be found.


End file.
